


Day 4: It Never Ends (Varric, Dorian, Inquisitor)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Kisses, M/M, Nostalgia, Varric's Nicknames are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Playful banter makes Varric remember his Kirkwall days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11: “Well, that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a heart attack. Let’s not do this again.”

“Well, that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a heart attack. Let’s not do this again,” Varric sighed as he took Inquisitor Elfroot’s offered hand and pulled himself up. “Another couple of seconds and I would have been that demons lunch. Thanks, Elfroot.”

The demon-blood spattered elf grinned and lugged his sword onto his shoulder. “The Demons wouldn’t eat you, Varric. You’re too tough and…there’s too much hair.” He wrinkled his nose down at him before he laughed.

“Perhaps the terror demon would choke on it. You think?” Sparkler piped up. He looked a little dirty, but nowhere _near_ as close to death as Varric had just been. He frowned at Sparkler, brushing dust from his pristine white robe as if they hadn’t just been surrounded by Certain Death. Varric pulled a health potion from his belt and almost choked at Elfroot’s next words.

“I think they’d hack it up like a cat would. Can you imagine demons coughing up hairballs made of Varric’s chest hair?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Varric grumbled, pushing past the two of them. “Laugh it up. See who saves your ass next time, Elfroot. Then you’ll be sorry…”

He glanced back, but it was clear His Inquisitorialness was no longer listening. As soon as Varric had turned his back, he had rushed to Sparkler’s side and taken his lover’s face in his hands, twisting it this way and that. Sparkler tried to wave the elf away, but he wasn’t hearing it, then he began to press kisses to the skin as he finished checking for contusions.

Varric smiled to himself and turned away again, giving them the semblance of privacy they had looked for. It reminded him too much of Hawke and Blondie. They were about as insufferable after every fight. It was starting to look like Elfroot and Sparkler would be no different.

He sighed.


End file.
